concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
George Michael Faith Tour
The Faith Tour was the first solo concert tour by English recording artist George Michael, launched in support of his multi-million selling debut solo album Faith. The tour spanned nine months between February and October 1988 with three final shows in the summer of 1989 comprising 109 shows across sixteen countries. It was choreographed by Paula Abdul. On 30 October 1987, Michael released his debut solo studio album, Faith. After receiving a 1988 Brit Award for "Best British Male" at the Royal Albert Hall in London, George Michael embarked on a massive sold out world tour which would occupy most of that year. It started in Tokyo’s Budokan indoor arena in February and ended at Pensacola Civic Center in Pensacola, Florida. Most of the set list was based off the Faith track listing with a couple of songs from Wham! ("Everything She Wants" and "I'm Your Man"). Michael also paid a tribute to artists that he had been influenced by such as "Lady Marmalade" by Labelle, Wild Cherry’s "Play That Funky Music" and Stevie Wonder’s "Love's in Need of Love Today". When Michael performed at Birmingham’s Genting Arena, Andrew Ridgeley joined him briefly onstage for a performance of "I'm Your Man". With already two U.S. number ones, new singles continued to be released while on tour with "One More Try" and "Monkey" also reaching No. 1 in late May and August 1988 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. On Saturday 11 June, Michael performed three songs including Gladys Knight’s "If You Were My Woman" for the Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Tribute at Wembley Stadium. Michael used the concert as preparation for a show later the same day at London’s Earls Court. For the first five months, Michael had consulted eight doctors in a variety of countries for throat pain which had caused some concert cancellations. Eventually in London he was diagnosed with a cyst in the throat. The demanding schedule took a pause for Michael to recuperate. In August 1988, Michael toured the United States beginning in Landover, Maryland and closing late October in Pensacola, Florida. In Los Angeles, George was joined on stage by Aretha Franklin for a duet on "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)". The 43-date American tour alone grossed a total of $15 million (about $31 million in today's dollars), performing to over 750,000 fans. Michael also topped the Billboard Year-End of 1988 charts in the U.S. with his album Faith and single of the same title. According to RIAA, he was the top-selling artist of the year 1988 in the United States. In early July 1989, nine months after the tour ended, Michael performed three special concerts (shows in Spain had been previously cancelled) at Madrid’s Las Ventas, La Rosaleda Stadium, Malaga and Sarrià Stadium in Barcelona. Opening acts Deon Estus The Bangles (Texas, Louisiana, Orlando/Miami, Florida) Personnel George Michael - Lead vocals Chris Cameron - Musical Director Carlos Rios - Guitarist Deon Estus - Bassist Moyes Lucas - Drummer Tony Patler - Keyboards Andy Hamilton - Saxophone Lynn Mabry - Vocalist Eric Henderson/Art Palmer - Dancers Lippmann Kahane Entertainment - Management Jake Duncan - Tour Manager Albert Lawrence - Production Manager Jonathan Smeeton/Shawn Richardson - Lighting Designers Benji Lefevre - Sound Engineer Chris Porter - Sound Co-ordinator Mark Fisher/Jonathan Park - Stageset Designer Gerry Raymond Barker - Stage Manager Ian Tucker - Lighting Crew Chief Chris Wade Evans - Monitor Engineer Bon Weber - Head Carpenter Michael Garabedian - Carpenter Dean Hart/Steve Olean - Riggers Siobhan Bailey - Asst. to George Michael Rusty Hooker - Tour Accountant Triad - Agency Nick Sizer - Drum Technician Adrian Wilson - Guitar Technician Gary Hodgson - Keyboard Technician Wells Christie III - Programming Technician Ronnie Franklin/Bill Greer - Security Officers Melanie Panayiotou - Hair Kathy Jeung/Melanie Panayiotou - Make Up Michael Putland/Chris Cuffaro - Tour Photographers Alan Keyes - Wardrobe Master Debra De Luca - Asst. Tour Manager Paul Corkill - Fitness Trainer Michael Deissler/Alastair Walsh - Laser Technicians Brian Latt/John Brant - Color Ray Technicians Lori Goldklang - Management Assistant Deirdre Pratt - Tour Manager Assistant Showco INC. - Sound Samuelsons - Lighting VARI*LITE INC. - Moving Lights